threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Yellow Turbans
The Yellow Turban Rebels were led by Zhang Jiao, Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang . Several years before the rebellion took place, Zhang Jiao had founded a doctrine named "They Way of Great Peace". Zhang Jiao was it's "Great Virtuous Teacher" and his two brothers were named "Great Doctors" or "Great Healers". Through his doctrine, Zhang Jiao gathered hundreds of thousands of followers and in 184 A.D. they rebelled against the Han. All followers wore a piece of yellow cloth, usually a scarf, bandana, turban or ribbon, as a badge. This is where the name 'Yellow Turbans' comes from. The Yellow Turbans are also known as the Yellow Scarves. History The causes for Zhang Jiao founding the Way of Great Peace and later the Yellow Turban Rebels are due to natural disasters and internal struggles in the Han that affected the people of China. Especially the ones of lesser wealth. Agrarian crisis, the Yellow River flooding and several rains of hailstones that damaged houses and property were the cause of difficult times for, particularly, farmers. Many farmers of the north were forced to seek employment in the south after floodings of the Yellow River, but in the south, they were exploited by large landowners. On top of this, they suffered from harsh tax increases by the Empire, which was under heavy influence of the greedy and ambitious eunuchs. During these troubled times there were three men from Julu commandery; the brothers Zhang Bao, Zhang Liang and their elder brother Zhang Jiao, said to be descendants of Zhang Daoling, founder and first patriarch of organized religious Taoism. During the late 160's and early 170's they visited places that had been struck by great disasters where they spread their philosophy that in the year jiazi, which is 184 A.D., the azure sky would become yellow and that under this new heaven the rule of Han would end and a new era of government begin. The Chinese characters for jiazi (甲子) became symbol of the coming change. Zhang Jiao was a follower of the Yellow Emperor and Laozi. In the mid or later 170's Zhang Jiao founded a doctrine called "The Way of Great Peace" where he became its Great Virtuous Teacher and his two brothers became Great Doctors or Great Healers. The brothers used Taoism methods to heal people. Sometimes the patient got better and they believe the Zhang brothers had divine powers. They spread the word and the The Way of Great Peace grew in popularity. The Zhang brothers also based their religions and politics on belief in an apocalyptic change in the order of the world and they were also strongly influenced by the theories of the Five Powers. The Classic of Great Peace was used to form all ideals of the doctrine. The doctrine was usually visited by peasants and former military settlers. To provide their families with money and food they worked hard but because of the corrupt reign of the Han and the string of natural disasters they often grew sick, stressed and underfed and didn't had the money to cure themselves. Zhang Jiao accepted these patients without much, or any, charge. Han officials did not understand why so many people were leaving, and so they reported that Zhang Jiao had reformed men with his great teachings, and that was the reason for his followers traveling such great distances. By 183 A.D. Zhang Jiao's followers totalled over 200.000. These followers were spread over 36 Divisions, each having their own Division Leader. Most of the names of these Division Leaders have been lost to history. In 184 A.D. Tang Zhou informed the Han about Zhang Jiao's plans. Orders were sent to Ji province; Zhang Jiao and all of his followers should be arrested. Zhang Jiao found out about Tang Zhou's betrayal. He sent out messengers who rode day and night to all of the 36 Divisions with the orders to rise together. They wore a piece of yellow cloth, to distinguish as a badge and became known as the Yellow Turban Rebels. The three Zhang brothers gave themselves titles; Zhang Jiao became Lord of Heaven, Zhang Bao became Lord of Earth and Zhang Liang became Lord of Man. Han officer He Jin was made General-in-Chief and led the campaign against the Yellow Turbans, with talented officers such as Huangfu Song and Zhu Jun under his command. The Yellow Turbans had some early successes, defeating the talented Zhu Jun and killing some Grand Administrators. After the summer, the tides shifted in favour of the Han. Zhang Jiao became seriously ill and many of his officers were beaten, captured and killed. In the eleventh month, Zhang Bao was the last remaining Zhang brother. He and his forces were attacked by Huangfu Song and Zhang Bao was killed in the slaughter, marking the end of the rebellion. Related Articles *'The Yellow Turban Rebellion' The war fought between Zhang Jiao's Yellow Turbans and the forces of the Han Dynasty. *'The Classic of Great Peace' The book used by Zhang Jiao to form all rules and codes for the Way of Great Peace. *'Division' Zhang Jiao spread his forces over 36 Divisions. *'General-in-Chief He Jin' Zhang Jiao's opponent; leader of the Han forces. *'Huangfu Song' & Zhu Jun He Jin's most succesful generals. Yellow Turban Members Category:Forces